Sunny
by Nopebowir
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu apakah hubungan kita masih bisa dikatakan sahabat atau tidak lagi. Aku malah ragu kita tidak ingat satu sama lain lagi nanti. Tapi aku harap kita ' sunny ' bisa kembali lagi. Entah kapan itu terjadi, ku harap kita masih bisa dikatakan sahabat. Sunny "


Sunny ~

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T aja biar aman..

Pair : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, GaaHina, dll

Genre : friendship, romance (maybe),dll.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Genderband, Cerita pasaran, dll

Terinspirasi film Sunny~

.

.

.

Holla minna bowir balik lagi dengan fic aneh lagi (?) bowir jujur belum terlalu bisa menulis. Nah, biar bowir terbiasa nulis, so bowir coba bikin ff deh. Oh, ya ff bowir ada yang belum dilanjut, maklum kena wb. Cekidot aja lah...

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah hubungan kita masih bisa dikatakan sahabat atau tidak lagi. Aku malah ragu kita tidak ingat satu sama lain lagi nanti. Tapi aku harap kita ' sunny ' bisa kembali lagi. Entah kapan itu terjadi, ku harap kita masih bisa dikatakan sahabat. Sunny~"

.

.

.

'Tring... Tring... Tring... Tring...' terdengar bunyi alarm dari salah satu sudut kamar dirumah yang agak mewah itu.

"Ah.. Sudah pagi ternyata. Ohayou" seorang perempuan terbangun karena alarm tadi. Ia pun melihat waktu pada alarm itu. Setelah melihatnya sesaat perempuan itu pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar itu. Setelah bergegas mandi dan berpakaian lengkap ala ibu rumah tangga, ia pun bergegas menuju dapur sambit mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Aku masak apa ya hari ini?" tanya perempuan tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto. Ah, bukan lebih tepatnya lagi Uchiha Naruto. Uchiha? Ya, perempuan tadi sudah menikah dengan putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha. Perempuan itu pun melihat isi kulkasnya.

"Apa? Tinggal tersisa tomat? Hah... Salahkan diriku yang lupa belanja bulanan kemarin. Lebih baik kubuatkan mereka teh hangat dan roti panggang dulu saja" Ibu muda tadi pun dengan cekatan membuat teh hijau plus roti panggang untuk suami serta anaknya. Ia pun pergi dengan membawa 1 nampan berisi 1 cangkir teh dengan 2 potong roti panggang diatas piring putih, menuju kamarnya dengan sang suami tercinta (?) setelah sampai Naruto pun menaruh makanan dan minuman tadi diatas laci kecil sebelah kasur king size mereka. Lalu ia membangunkan suaminya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke bangunlah sayang, apa Uchiha ingin telat masuk kantor?"

Lelaki tadi pun menyibak selimutnya dan duduk menatap istrinya. "Sayang, kau menggangu mimpi indah ku" sasuke bermimpi indah dalam tanda kutip.

"Oh, ayolah Uchiha Sasuke, segera mandi setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku juga masih mau membangunkan shun-kun dahulu. Minum teh mu dulu setelah itu kau mandi" sang istri pun berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar tadi, namun tangan sasuke mencegatnya.

"Naru, apa tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untukku?"

"Ck, sasuke kau... Hahhh... Baiklah" tadinya ia ingin mengabaikan sang suami namun begitu merasakan aura aneh, ia pun melayani permintaan suami tercintanya itu. Naruto pun mencium bibir sasuke, dan sasuke membalasnya. Setelah puas mereka pun berhenti.

"Terima kasih istri tercintaku"

"Kau gombal..."

"Hn.."

"Gahhh... Aku bisa telat membangunkan shun-kun. Cepat bersiap-siap lah sayang" Naruto pun berlalu menuju dapur. Setelah menuju dapur ia pun berjalan tergesa menuju kamar anak laki-lakinya, Shunsuke Uchiha. Sama seperti tadi Naruto juga membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman seperti yang dibawakannya untuk Sasuke.

"Shun-kun, bangun sayang. Kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama sekolah bukan?" Naru yang sudah didepan pintu kamar anaknya, langsung memutar knop pintu itu. Namun yang ia temui kamar itu sudah rapi.

"Ohayou, kaa-san" sapa seorang anak berusia 15 tahun kepada Naruto. Anak itu persis seperti ayahnya, mungkin bisa dibilang copyannya Sasuke. Mulai dari warna rambut, kulit, gaya berpakaian, gaya bicara plus trademarknya pun mirip. Hanya 1 yang membedakan mereka, warna mata. Jika sasuke memiliki iris oniks khas uchiha maka shunsuke memiliki iris mata berwarna biru sedikit gelap seperti iris safir Naru, hanya saja iris naruto sedikit terang dibanding shunsuke.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun. Ini, kau minum dulu teh mu. Biar kaa-san yang menyiapkan kebutuhan sekolahmu" Naruto tersenyum lau menghampiri shunsuke yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang kedalam tasnya dan mengecup keningnya, lalu menaruh nampan itu dimeja belajarnya.

"Kaa-san, shun sekarang sudah besar, ingat kaa-san shun sudah sma. Lebih baik kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan saja, aku kasian pada kaa-san jika tou-san mengamuk tidak elitnya. Aku bahkan illfeel melihatnya" Shunsuke bergidik horor mengingat kejadian itu. Ia bahkan illfeel melihat ayahnya, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Ahahahh lupakan kejadian horor itu sayang. Baiklah kaa-san ada didapur oke. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil kaa-san ne"

"hai" Naruto pun keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

Setelah sampai didapur ia pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Lalu menata sarapan tadi dimeja makan. Mengapa todak ada pembantu? Karena naru ingin menjadi Istri dan ibu yang baik bagi Sasuke dan anaknya. Rumah mereka pun tidak terlampau terlalu mewah. Walau pun sebenarnya mereka sangat berada.

Setelah selesai menata masakan dan piring-piring itu diatas meja, suami serta anaknya pun datang. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian lengkap kantornya ditambah tas kantornya. Shunsuke juga sama mengenakan pakaian khas anak laki-laki sma jepang, kemeja putih polos diselimuti jas almamater berwarna biru tua yang berwarna merah dipinggir-pinggir jasnya tak lupa bordiran jelas di daerah saku atasnya "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL". Mereka pun duduk dibangku biasa mereka duduk. Sasuke diujung meja, Naru disebelah kanannya dan shunsuke di sebelah kirinya. Meja makan tadi berkursi 5 orang.

"Naru, ambilkan koran pagi ini." Seru sasuke sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

Naruto pun mengambil koran hari itu diatas kulkas."Ini, ck perhatikan dasimu sasuke. Sini, biar aku perbaiki" Naruto pun membenarkan dasi suaminya setelah itu ia kembali duduk. Mereka sekeluarga pun menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Aku pergi" Seru Shunsuke tanpa pamit dulu dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, shun-kun tunggu!" Naruto pun menyusulnya kedepan pintu tadi. Begitu juga sasuke yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menuju keluar.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi" Ia pun mencium pipi ibunya, tanda ia sayang pada kaa-san cantiknya itu. Ya, shun bangga sekali mempunyai kaa-san secantik Naruto. Tapi sayang...

"Hei, shun! Kau tidak berpamit pada ayahmu?" tanya sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat. Kau akan tou-san antar. Tak ada penolakan" Kata sasuke menghidupkan mobilnya dan menggandeng tanngan anaknya tadi (baca ; menyeret). Sebelum itu ia juga menecup kening istrinya dan berpesan "Aku akan pulang nanti malam, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan cek kesehatanmu dirumah sakit, kau terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini" naruto pun mengangguk.

Inilah yang tidak sasuke sukai, ayahnya tidak bisa ditolak. Mengapa kaa-sannya mau menikah dengan laki-laki semacam tou-sannya itu. Selalu semaunya sendiri. "Hahhh..." Shunsuke pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas kelakuan ayahnya.

"Dah kaa-san..."

"Dahhh! Belajar yang baik ya shun!" Setelah ayah dan anak itu pergi naruto pun masuk.

.

.

.

Setelah didalam rumah kembali ia menjalani profesi ibu rumah tangganya. Ia merapihkan seluruh rumah, menyedot debu-debu dengan vacum cleaner, mencuci piring, dan lainnya. Setelah semua dirasa beres ia pun menuju lantai 1 dirumahnya, ya rumah Naruto dan suaminya berlantai 2, model minimalis. Setelah sampai dilantai 1 Naruto pun duduk disofa dekat jendela, jendela yang langsung menghadap jalan raya. Ia pun memakan takoyaki yang tadi ia bawa. Naruto pun melihat keadaan luar. Kota jepang modern yang masih bisa dikatakan indah. Setelah mengaguminya, ia melihat 3 anak perempuan berseragam sma sedang bercengkrama 1 sama lain, saling bercanda, mungkin mereka sambil berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Melihat anak-anak tadi Naruto merasa teringat sesuatu. Seperti nostalgia kehidupan zaman sma-nya, mungkin.

.

.

"SUNNY"

.

.

"Kesehatan anda menurun Ny. Uchiha, sebaiknya anda banyak-banyak lah beristirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksa melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Nah, ini laporan kesehatan anda, bisa anda bawa pulang" seru seorang dokter kepada Naruto. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang dokter rumah sakit ternama.

"Baiklah dokter, arigatou gozaimasu atas konsultasinya. Saya pamit dulu" seru Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"ya, sama-sama Ny. Uchiha"

Ya, Naruto kini berada di Tokyo International Hospital. Sesuai pesan suaminya tadi, Naruto mengecek kesehatannya. Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju keluar rumah sakit. Ia berjalan santai di lobby rumah sakit. Sempat Naruto melewati kamar rawat seseorang, ia juga melihat suster serta dokter sedang berlalu-lalang disekitar kamar itu. Ia pun penasaran ada apa dikamar itu. Setelah menengok, ternyata ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pink sedang memberontak untuk diperiksa mungkin. Naruto terlihat sendu melihat wanita itu, memang separah apa penyakitnya. Ia juga sempat mendengar seruan "Jangan lagi! Itu menyakitkan dokter!" lalu juga ia mendengar wanita itu menangis. Naruto penasaran siapa nama pasien ini, siapa tahu ia bisa mengajak berkenalan dan menjenguknya jika ada waktu, lagi pula ia dirumah hanya diam saja. Paling-palingan menulis novel jika sedang ada mood. Naruto pun melihat papan nama yang menempel dinding luar kaamar itu. "Sakura Haruno" seperti teringat nama seseorang. Tapi, sudah lah ia ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Naruto pun pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya pagi-pagi setelah ia menyelesaikan segala persoalan rumahnya Naruto pun menuju rumah sakit kemarin. Kenapa? Karena ia ingin berekenalan dengan wanita kemarin, mungkin ia butuh dorongan atau motivasi pikir Naruto. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto pun masuk menuju rumah sakit itu. Dokter dan suster yang berlalu-lalang yang mengenal Naruto pun sempat bersapa. Naruto hanya membalas senyum saja, ia terlalu penasaran. Setelah sampai didepan kamar itu, ia pun memutar knop pintunya lalu masuk kedalam kamar itu. Namun yang ia lihat tak ada seorang pun.

"Apa ada orang disini?" seru naruto. Kamar ini termasuk VIP karena luas dan hanya berpenghuni 1 orang saja.

Naruto pun berjalan semakin kedalam dan ia sampai kedekat jendela ujung kamar itu. Ia melihat seisi kamarnya dan meliahat diatas meja ada foto pasien itu saat sma. Difoto itu gadis itu sedang duduk bersila diatas rumput dengan kaca mata hitam menempel diwajahnya serta rambutnya beerwarna pink cerah dan pendek dan gadis itu terlihat tomboy. 'Dia...'

"Aku mencarimu selama ini, aku juga selalu mengamatimu. Tapi mengapa kau baru datang sekarang-sekarang" suara seorang perempuan memecah keheningan.

Naruto pun melihat asal suara itu. Ia meliahat seorang perempuan cantik, berkulit putih, tinggi, sedang mengenakan pakaian hangat (lengan panjang) ditemani celana panjangnya, ia bersurai pink pendek. Perempuan itu sedang bersandar pada dinding dikamar itu. Ia tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto juga mebalas senyum perempuan tadi, bahkan disertai air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Haruno Sakura. Sakura!" Naruto pun menghambur kepelukan Sakura. Sakura juga sama membalas pelukan Naruto. Sakura terlihat terharu karenanya.

Setelah itu mereka pun duduk disofa dekat jendela kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Kau terlihat masih muda dan juga tetap cantik, naruto!" seru sakura.

"Dan kau masih sangat terlihat cantik untuk ukuran pasien kanker" seru naruto. Ya, sakura ternyata mengidap kanker darah. Naruto sampai terkaget waktu mendenagr ceritanya langsung dari Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya naruto.

"2 bulan lagi. Entahlah Naru, padahal aku ingin lebih lama didunia ini, namun disatu sisi aku lelah dengan keadaan ini" jawab sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Apa sakit Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tertuju pada tangan sakura.

"Ah, ini? Entah lah rasanya ditusuk 1000 jarum, walaupun hanya 1 jarum yang menancap pada tanganku ini. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura.

"Bertahanlah lebih lama, Sakura! Aku janji akan terus ada bersamamu. Jangan menyerah, Sakura." Naruto sempat kaget mendengar kalau waktu sakura tidaklah lama lagi.

"Aku lelah Naruto. Sudah lah jangan pkirkan lagi. Kau tau aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku juga Sakura..."

'Tring... Tring... Tringg' terdengar dering telefon dari tas Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil hp-nya dari tas tadi.

"sebentar, Sakura" seru naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum saja tanda mengiyakan.

"Moshi-moshi" naruto menjawab telefon itu. Ternyata telefon itu dari suaminya.

"Apa? 2 bulan? Selama itu?"

"kemana?"

"ya, aku akan merindukanmu teme no baka!"

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana suamiku tercinta" Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatap Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Naruto ketemuan, sekalian membereskan barang-barangnya karena Sasuke akan pergi ke Jerman untuk proyek bisnis.

"si-teme itu yang akhirnya jadi suamimu ya? Sasuke beruntung sekali mendapat istri sencantik dirimu Naruto. Kau akan pergi? Pergilah. Temui dahulu suamimu yang dingin menyeramkan dan arogan itu" seru sakura sambil menahan tawa.

Naruto tertawa dibuatnya. Ya, dulu suaminya saat sma terkenal dingin, meyeramkan, arogan, dll. "kalau begitu jika ada yang kau inginkan katakan saja padaku, jangan sungkan."

"Ya, saat ini mungkin tidak ada."

"Ya, sudah aku pergi ya Sakura. Cepatlah pulih"

"Pergilah. Aaaa.. Sebenarnya ada 1 yang aku inginkan." Sakura berkata sambil menahan airmatanya. Seperti air mata rindu.

"Apa sakura? Katakan lah!" seorang naruto antusias.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka..."

"Hah? Mereka? Siapa Sakura?"

"SUNNY"

TBC? Review? Fav? Arigatou!


End file.
